


Twist and Pull

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Benny yanking on your hair as he takes you from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea to do this off of the Dirty Supernatural Imagines tumblr (this fic is also up on there)  
> I recommend checking their blog out sometime (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com)  
> This is the picture I got inspiration from (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/70442018200)  
> Imagine gif belongs to Dirty Supernatural Imagines  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Also, I'm planning to make a bunch of fics with these Imagines. I'll update as I go along and continue to write more.

You were stuck in the motel room, completely bored, while you waited for Dean and Sam to come back on the hunt.

“The Leviathans are too strong. We don’t want you to get hurt or killed.” You mock Dean’s gruff voice as you paced around, wondering if you should just get out and find a bar, knowing the guys wouldn’t be back for a few hours.

A knock came on the door and you grew immediately suspicious. Sam and Dean shouldn’t have been back that soon. You pull out your gun, cocking it while moving over to the door.

Another knock came from the other side as did a voice.

“Y/N!” Benny’s voice called from the other side. “Darlin’ it’s only me. Will ya let me inside?”

You open the door slowly and Benny gives you a smile.

“There ya are.” His smile and Cajun accent always made you melt a little more.

“Come on in Benny…what are you doing here?” You were happy to see him, glad that you were no longer alone in the motel room.

“Wanted to see ya.” Benny said, closing the door behind him. He took a step closer to you, and you gave an involuntary shudder. “Don’t smell any Winchesters around, so I figured you and me…” A hand curled around the nape of your neck. “…could have a little alone time.”

You felt your arousal spike as Benny pressed a kiss on your lips.

“Whatcha ya think, darlin’?” Benny asked when he pulled back.

“Fuck, yes.”You murmur.

Benny pushed you back to one of the bed, undoing your pants and tugging them down and off.

Your shirt quickly followed along with Benny’s clothes and he climbed on the bed after you, spinning you around and planting you on all fours.

“Gonna fuck into that pussy from behind.” Benny grumbled, voice lowering. You whimper in anticipation and wiggle your ass slightly, teasing Benny.

He gave a low growl and pressed his aching shaft against your wet folds. Suddenly you felt a hand fist your hair. You gave out a loud moan as Benny twisted your hair and pull at it.

Benny started to sink in your folds as he pulled tightly on your hair, making you keen and moan.

“Got a bit of a hair pulling kink, don’t ya?” Benny chuckled, pulling you up by your hair, so you were flush against Benny’s chest.

He started fucking into you, hand still fisted in your hair.

His lips lightly nibbled and sucked at your neck, while his free hand went down to rub your clit.

“Oh, god. Benny…Benny…” You moan, moving your hips with his so you could meet on every thrust.

“Y/N.” He growled. “God, darlin’, so wet for me. So beautiful.”

“Fuck…fuckfuck _fuck_.” You pant out. “Benny…I’m…I’m gonna come. Oh, god…”

“Then whatcha waitin’ for? Come.” Benny said.

Your hips stutter and you pressed against Benny as you came on his cock. He gave a few more thrusts before coming in you.

Benny pulled out slowly and laid you on the bed carefully, tugging at your hair lightly, pulling your head back, and he pressed another kiss to your lips.

“Y/N…darlin’…you’re so beautiful.” His hand left your hair to curl around the nape of your neck. “I could stay with you for hours.”

“Please do.” You say with a smile. “Sam and Dean won’t be back for a few hours. We have time to play…” You shifted over to straddle Benny. “And time to fuck.”

Benny smiled, and you knew that the next few hours were going to be _far_ from boring.


End file.
